Forgive Me
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Tak seharusnya Connor mengabaikan seseorang yang menginginkan dirinya seutuhnya dan kini Connor menyesalinya. Connor berharap Oliver mendengarkan penjelasannya terlebih dahulu sebelum menendang Connor keluar. Connor membenci dirinya yang bodoh. Coliver


**Forgive Me**

 **Connor and Oliver**

 **How To Get Away With Murdes belongs to ABC!**

 **Warnings:**

 **Dalam cerita ini mengandung unsur percintaan sesama pria.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Connor memandangi refleksi dirinya yang terlihat menyedihkan. Lingkaran setengah hitam mengantung sempurna di bawah matanya. Rambut hitam yang selalu terlihat sempurna kini berantakan, tak beraturan. Seakan-akan ada angin kencang yang menghancurkannya.

Connor tak bergeming dari dirinya yang tertangkap jelas pada cermin di hadapannya. Dia menepuk pelan pipinya yang lama-lama menjadi sebuah tamparan keras bagi dirinya. Connor segera menghentikannya dan rasa sakit segera menjalar di pipi Connor. Tetapi rasa sakit itu tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di hati dan pikirannya.

Oliver—pria yang seharusnya hanya sebagai selingan di kala senggang kini mendadak telah meluluh hatinya begitu saja. Sebenarnya bukan salah Oliver tetapi ini terjadi karena kebodohan Connor yang membiarkan Oliver ke dalam istana hatinya yang tertutup rapat sejak sekian lama. Perlahan-lahan Connor merasakan ketertarikan pada pria berdarah Cina-Amerika itu dan terjerat seperti hewan kecil yang tak bisa lepas dari jaring laba-laba. Seharusnya Connor meyudahi hubungannya dengan Oliver setelah dirinya mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan tetapi Connor selalu saja kembali dan meminta Oliver untuk membantunya. Semakin hari, Connor merasa bahwa dia membutukan Oliver lebih dari siapa pun juga dan menjadi ketergantungan padanya. Mungkin ini adalah sebuah karma bagi Connor yang tak percaya akan cinta. Baginya cinta hanya untuk orang bodoh dan kini Connor merasakan cinta pada Oliver.

Karma yang Connor rasakan terjadi ketika semuanya mendadak hilang. Oliver mendengarkan rekaman yang Connor dapatkan saat dirinya melakukan hubungan badan dengan salah satu karyawan yang menjadi klien bosnya. Oliver mendengarkannya dan marah besar, merasa dibohongi oleh Connor selama ini. Connor mencoba menjelaskannya, mengatakan bahwa itu hanyalah seks semata dan Connor hanya menyukai Oliver tetapi Oliver tidak memercayainya dan mengatakan bahwa Connor hanyalah pembohong bermulur besar. Setelahnya Oliver mengusir Connor dan menyuruh Connor agar tak kembali ke sini atau menemuinya.

Masih jelas dalam ingatan Connor ketika melihat tatapan benci Oliver saat mengusirnya. Bahkan Oliver tak memedulikan Connor yang meminta Oliver untuk mendengarkan penjelasan yang ingin dia dengarkan.

"Pergi." Oliver bangkit dari kasur dan menatap Connor yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar tidurnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, sebenarnya." Ucap Connor, berusaha menghentikan Oliver agar tak mengusirnya.

"Sebenarnya?" Oliver tertawa miris. Oliver merasa bodoh karena selama ini dia menganggap Connor menyukainya tetapi itu salah besar. Oliver sama saja dengan pria yang berada di rekaman ponsel Connor—hanya untuk seks dan pemberi informasi.

"Oliver dengar, pria itu hanya untuk mendapatkan informasi dan kau lebih dari itu." Oliver menolak untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Connor. Oliver segera mendorong Connor ke luar dari tempat tinggalnya. Connor berusaha untuk menjelaskan tetapi Oliver tak ingin sebuah penjelasan.

"Pergi, aku tak mau mendengarmu." Ucap Oliver setelah membuat Connor keluar dan menutup pintu dengan keras—tepat di hadapan Connor, menandakan bahwa saat ini dia tak ingin di ganggu oleh Connor.

Oliver telah membenci Connor. Begitu yang berada dalam pikiran Connor selama dua hari ini dan dia membenci dengan pikiran itu. Connor membencinya.

Dan di sinilah Connor, di kamar mandi klub malam langganannya. Sudah dua malam, Connor menghabiskan malamnya dan membiarkan semua melebur menjadi satu. Connor tersenyum miris melihat bekas merah di kedua pipinya. Connor mengela napas penuh kesedihan. Connor telah menjadi abu dan tak pernah kembali menjadi seutuhnya. Kisah percintaan yang membuat dirinya merenungi betapa Connor sangat bodoh ketika ada seseorang yang menginginkannya bukan hanya karena seks semata dan dia menghancurkannya hanya karena prinsip dalam dirinya. Connor telah menghancurkan segelanya.

Connor segera membasuh wajahnya, berusaha menutupi wajah yang terlihat kacau, membenarkan rambut hitamnya. Setelah itu dia keluar dan mengabaikan beberapa pria yang menginginkan dirinya.

Ketika keluar dari kamar mandi, klub terlihat semakin ramai tetapi Connor tak berniat untuk menggerakan tubuhnya di lantai dansa. Dia hanya memilih untuk memerhatikannya. Kerumunan yang berbaur menjadi satu bergerak secara bersamaan ketika musik dimainkan oleh _dj_ dari atas panggung. Tak ada wajah-wajah kesedihan pada orang-orang yang bergerak bebas di lantai dansa. Mereka seperti burung yang terlepas dari sangkar dan bebas terbang kemana pun mereka inginkan tanpa menghiraukan bahwa dunia ini akan hancur.

Musik yang mengalun membuat orang-orang semakin menggila tetapi tidak dengan Connor. Dia hanya duduk di salah satu bangku bar, menikmati sloki vodkadi tangannya dan menghela napas untuk sekian kalinya. Connor tenggelam dalam kepedihannya.

Connor berharap Oliver akan memaafkan dirinya.

Memaafkan dirinya yang bodoh.

"Oliver," kata itu meluncur setelah menegak vodka dengan cepat. "Maafkan aku."

 **THE END**

* * *

 **[Jakarta, 26/07/2015, 11:32]**


End file.
